


For Science

by Damnmyleg



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Experiment, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, for science, if you squint you'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damnmyleg/pseuds/Damnmyleg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants to suck John off. Since when does Sherlock not get what he wants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Omegle chat with an anonymous (who has agreed to this being posted) and is quickly edited by me to upload. Enjoy

John, I have a question. - SH

 

Alright. Shoot. -JW

 

I need you to partake in an experiment but I can't tell you what it is exactly as that would render my results inconclusive. Will you accept? - SH

Obviously no harm would be done to you or your person. - SH

 

It won't endanger anyone else would it? -JW

 

Of course not. – SH

 

Good. Okay, If it helps you, I’ll do it. -JW

 

Excellent. Come to the kitchen. - SH

 

John put his laptop beside him and got out of his bed, he made his way downstairs into the kitchen. Sherlock was seated behind his microscope, completely oblivious to the world. John cleared his throat and received no acknowledgment. 

“Ah, Sherlock?” He eventually spoke up, starting to feel uncertain about this.

"John," Sherlock said mildly, briefly looking up from his microscope to acknowledge his flatmate's presence in the room. He extended his hand to the right, palm up and waited. When nothing happened, he sighed almost inaudibly. "Come over here."

"Oh right." John walked cautiously to Sherlock, not knowing what to expect.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Sherlock thrust his open palm in the general vicinity of John. "Give me your hand, please."

John questioned Sherlock's motives for all of one second before raising his left hand and placing it gently into Sherlock's.

Turning in his chair to face his flatmate, Sherlock twined their fingers and gingerly brought John's hand to his lips. He kissed the knuckles, his eyes never leaving John's.

John frowned and looked from Sherlock to his hand. "Wha-what are you doing?" He asked slowly, he kept his hand completely still.

"Hush," Sherlock said quietly, tightening his grip and turning the hand in his to press his lips to the palm, along the lines he found there and the fleshy part of the thumb. "Science," he muttered against the skin, his lips wandering and coming to rest on his wrist. 

John swallowed thickly and suppressed a shiver. All the while Sherlock felt for the man’s heartbeat. Elevated. Excellent.

"Excellent," Sherlock mumbled, returning to John's fingers where he kept up the exploration, unable to keep from darting his tongue out to lock at the sensitive flesh between them briefly. John couldn’t help but swallow again and shift from one foot to the other. Looking up, Sherlock made sure he had eye contact with John before making his tongue broad and slowly licking his way up John's index finger, sucking it into his mouth when he'd reached the tip and working his tongue against it slowly and deliberately.

John could not help but melt into the fantastic sensations. The warmth, pressure and subtle roughness of Sherlock's tongue were making him go crazy. John heard a quiet moan when Sherlock sucked at his finger, a moment later he was shocked to find out that it had come from him.

Pleased with the results, Sherlock cocked an eyebrow at the man and repeated the action on every finger of the hand he was holding, eventually settling on sucking on both his index and middle finger, pulling John a bit closer so he was standing in between his legs and Sherlock's face was level with his groin.

"Fuck," John groaned out softly, he couldn't believe what was happening before his eyes. John was unable to do anything but feel the combination of Sherlock's tongue, his thumping heart rate all over his body and his increasingly hard dick making his jeans awfully tight.

With a final suck, Sherlock allowed the fingers to slip from his lips with an obscene pop and ran his hands up John's thighs and to the tent he was creating in his trousers. He squeezed him hard with one hand, the other undoing his belt and fly. He paused before reaching for John's cock, his fingers hovering as though waiting for permission.

John nodded enthusiastically; much quicker than he would ever had thought he would. He was practically desperate for Sherlock's touch and realised that he would do or say anything for it at this point.

That was permission enough, Sherlock thought grinning inwardly. He pulled down both John's trousers and pants, freeing his cock and watching it bounce lightly. He licked his lips, wrapping his long, cool fingers around him and pumping languidly. 

"Oh dear, John," He said coolly, though unable to disguise the fact that his voice had become both thicker and lower. "What a lovely fat prick you have."

A long, loud moan escaped John's lips as he hung his head back, closing his eyes. The sound of Sherlock's voice only pushed him closer to the edge, he tried to think about something else, anything else, just to keep this going. 

"Tha-thanks." He muttered after he eventually processed what Sherlock had said, his mind felt like it was frozen in one spot; bliss.

"Quite welcome," Sherlock said fondly, gripping him hard and running his thumb over the slit and along the ridge of John's cock, smearing the pre-come. "Do you want me to take that lovely fat cock in my mouth and make you come then?"

"God yes please!" He almost yelled. John would have blushed more but another part of his body had dibs on his blood.

"Oh, good," Sherlock murmured, grabbing the base of John's cock once more, leaning in closer, hovering over the hard cock. "Because that's precisely..." Sherlock made his tongue broad, licking from the base to the very tip of John's dick, making sure to flutter his tongue against his fraenulum, "... what I intend to do." 

Sherlock lowered himself and with another long lick, sucked the head into his mouth, relaxing his throat and swallowing him as far as he'd go, stopping only when his nose hit the shock of soft curls. Just working his throat around John, he held himself there for a few seconds before he had to come up for air. 

"Christ Sherlock!" John moaned, he wanted to close his eyes and throw his head back, but the sight of Sherlock in front of him, sucking him made his knees want to buckle and was too good to pass. 

John willed himself not to thrust into the throat and come then and there. He took a few deep breathes and tried to control himself.

Quickly taking John into his mouth again, Sherlock went to suck him in earnest, head bobbing and using his tongue to swirl around the glans with every up and down movement, one hand gripping the base hard, the other digging into the soft flesh of John's arse, encouraging him to move.

"My god, your tongue!" John muttered as his hands fell to Sherlock's head. He combed through the soft curl, rougher than he anticipated. When he finally understood what the man wanted.John thrust into the heat softly, testing how far he could go.

Humming in contentment at the hands in his hair and the sounds he was drawing from the older man, Sherlock kept his work up, single-mindedly determined to make John come as hard as possible. His eager mouth allowing John to fuck him with ease, his tongue broad and working along the underside of his cock as he slid in and out, his eyes wantonly fixed on him, keenly cataloguing every reaction, regardless of how small, all served that one end. 

Finding that humming heightened John's pleasure, Sherlock did it again, hollowing his cheeks and sucking on John's glans. He brought his hand up to find and massage John's balls, at the same time pressing his knuckles against his perineum. Hard.

John was now moaning continuously, either inhuman noises, swears or Sherlock's name. He unconsciously tightened his grip in Sherlock's curls and pushed himself in and out of Sherlock’s mouth, slowly increasing his rhythm and strength. 

Eventually he began pumping himself deep inside Sherlock’s throat, revelling in the filthy wet sounds coming from the action and the hard pressure on his perineum. 

"Sherlock, Jesus, you feel so good." He managed to gasp out between the moans, "I'm going to come." John started to thrust harder and deeper into Sherlock's throat and the man swallowed around him. 

John finally closed his eyes, succumbing to the pleasure. One more particularity deep thrusts and he was gone, he went silent for a moment before letting out the deepest and loudest moan yet as he came into Sherlock's throat, his hands now fists in Sherlock’s hair and his muscles completely tense before they lax.

Rolling his knuckles against his perineum and keeping him in place with a hand digging into his arse once more, Sherlock stayed otherwise still as John came and closed his eyes, swallowing and swallowing, eventually letting a little dribble down his chin, greedily wanting more and sucking and milking John until he was overly sensitive and Sherlock had to let go, nearly pouting. 

Leaning back a little, he allowed John's cock to fall from his mouth with an wet pop, eyes still fixed on him. He wiped at his chin, smiling happily and sucking his fingers clean.

John kept his eyes closed, standing completely still for a moment trying to get his breathing and heart rate back to normal. 

"Oh my God," He panted mostly to himself, "That was the best orgasm I have ever had." 

"Good, that is what I was aiming for," Sherlock nodded earnestly before stretching out on his chair, his long legs unfolding. 

Another minute went by and John was able to open his eyes and look at Sherlock. "What was all that about?" He asked lazily, too exhausted to put any emotion behind the question.

"I wished to suck your cock, obviously.” 

“Yeah, but, yo-you can’t just go up to someone and... can you?” John was beginning to question almost everything in his life because of the smirking man in front of him.

“If you would observe John, you will see that I already have.” With that being said, Sherlock turned his attention back to his microscope with a smirk still playing out against his lips.

“But, you can’t seriously...” John started. He finished the sentence with a sigh. He should just take this as a win, right? He did just have the best orgasm of his life. 

“Do you want tea?” John asked while making his way to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any mistakes, please comment. This was only read by me before uploaded, and at an ungodly hour at that.


End file.
